Bets, Deals And Popcorn Balls
by sinomin
Summary: How can bets, deals and popcorn balls lead to the hook up of our favourite shape shifter and empath? Read and find out! Rated cuz I'm just not sure right now. BBRae if you didn't know.


Beastboy yawned, lazily opening his emerald green eyes. He rubbed the sleep from them and slowly stretched his stiff limbs. Turning over, his sight drifted to the green cat clock Starfire had given him for his birthday last year. It read 11:47 a.m. Sliding out of bed, he grabbed a white T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans off the ever growing pile of clothes on his top bunk and slipped them on. He then exited his room.

As he entered the main room he expected to see Cyborg cooking his gruesome meat, Robin and Starfire making googly eyes at each other, and Raven to be reading or meditating, but he was greeted with silence and an empty main room. It was then he noticed Raven in the kitchen, but as soon as he saw what she was doing he dove behind the couch. Raven glanced up, seeing movement in the corner of her eye.

"It's about time you woke up. You do realize it's almost the afternoon." She said, seeing his green hair from over the couch. She was dressed in a black tank top and tight fitting black jeans.

"You're… Cooking!" Beastboy said from behind the couch. It was true, she was stirring a pot of…well, Beastboy wasn't quite sure what it was. Raven glared at the mixture, taking it off the burner.

"_Trying_ would be a better word." she huffed. Taking one glance at the concoction, Raven scrunched her nose, something Beastboy always secretly thought was cute on her, and proceeded to pour it down the sink. She cringed when it left an indent where it ran. Beastboy chuckled behind her, causing her to jump and whirl around. She hadn't even heard him approach her.

"What were you trying to make?" Beastboy asked, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms. Raven picked a recipe card up off the counter and handed it to him. "Popcorn balls?" He asked, raising one eyebrow as he had seen Raven do so many times. Said girl nodded, leaning against the counter beside him. "Why?" Beastboy asked.

"Lost a bet." Raven said, glaring at the wall.

"Why popcorn balls?" Beastboy asked, laughing at her reason.

"It looked the easiest in Cyborg's recipes." Raven stated bluntly. Beastboy laughed again, handing her back the recipe card. Both ignored the feeling that rushed through them as their hands brushed.

"Do you want some help?" Beastboy asked. Raven shook her head.

"Can't have help. It's a part of the bet." Raven said.

"Well," Beastboy grinned mischievously, "we just won't say I helped you." Raven shrugged; Can't argue with that.

"Sure, why not?" She said, pushing off the counter to stand up straight. Beastboy did the same and grabbed a new pot from the cupboard.

"Did you already pop the popcorn?" Beastboy asked, getting out a bunch of ingredients. Raven nodded, pointing at a popped bag of popcorn. Beastboy chuckled. "Your not supposed to use microwave popcorn." He said. Raven looked confused.

"Says who?" she asked. Beastboy picked the recipe card up and showed her, her back to his chest. One hand was on her shoulder, where his chin was also planted, and the other was holding the recipe card in front of her. Raven hid her blush at this position, and Beastboy was surprised he was bold enough to do it.

"Says the recipe." He said. Raven took the card from his hand, and he used his now free hand to point at an underlined sentence. "_Do not use microwave popcorn because it will not stick easily._" Beastboy read. Raven blushed furiously.

"Oops." She said. When Beastboy pulled away she rubbed the back of her neck, something she'd seen Beastboy do many times. Beastboy wanted to laugh, thinking of how cute she looked, but knew it would embarrass her more so he held it in. Grabbing a bag of popcorn seeds, he turned and handed it to her.

"Pop this, and I'll work on the marshmallows and stuff." He said, turning back to the plethora of ingredients. Raven sighed inwardly, grateful that he didn't make a big deal out of her mess up. Then she looked down at the bag of popcorn seeds and another question popped into her head. It was going to take a lot of her dignity, but it had to be asked.

"Um… Beastboy?" Raven said feebly. Beastboy glanced over, continuing to stir as he did so.

"Yeah Rae?" He asked. Raven paused a few seconds before asking.

"How do I pop this popcorn?" She asked, almost in a whisper. Beastboy found it hard not to laugh, but he was able to hold it in as nodded toward a cupboard.

"There's a popcorn popper in there." He said, going back to his stirring. Raven nodded, wordlessly opening the cupboard with her powers and pulling out the popcorn popper. It looked easy enough to do; What could go wrong?

2 MINUTES LATER

"Uhh, Beastboy?" Raven asked shakily.

"Hmm?" He replied, not turning around.

"I don't think I did this right…"

Beastboy turned around and gasped, his eyes widening at what he saw. There was a bowl full of popcorn under the spout of the popcorn popper which over flowed onto the counter, and onto the floor. The popcorn popper was spitting out a waterfall of popcorn like no tomorrow and Raven looked at him nervously, hoping he knew what to do.

He hurriedly went over to the popcorn maker and unplugged it, but his elbow accidentally triggered a domino effect. It knocked over the popcorn maker which teetered and fell on the rim of the bowl. This caused the big bowl of popcorn to be hurled into the air. It flung popcorn everywhere, including all over the two stunned teens, and landed straight on Beastboy's head. Silence filled the air until Raven started to giggle. Beastboy lifted the rim of the bowl to look at her.

"What's so funny?" He asked, a small smile spreading across his face.

"Beastboy, do you seriously have to ask that? Look around you!" She said, still giggling. Beastboy slowly began to laugh, as hearing her was contagious, and soon they were both full out laughing. It lasted for a few minutes before it slowly died down. Beastboy's mind suddenly seemed to notice something.

"Hey, you were laughing and nothing blew up!" He said, taking the bowl off his head to look around.

"That's because when we defeated Trigon, I became able to feel good emotions like happiness. I can't feel anger and sadness because they're not good emotions." She explained, also looking around the room.

"Wha--" He wasn't able to finish as he stepped on the popcorn popper that was now on the floor. He lost his balance, falling backward. Reaching out instinctively, he tried to grab something to stop himself from falling, but instead he ended up grabbing Raven's arm. They both toppled over onto the popcorn covered floor.

They ended up with Beastboy lying on his back, propped up on his elbows, and Raven straddling his hips with her hands supporting her weight on either side of Beastboy's head. Her hair curtained around both of their faces, and Beastboy suddenly noticed that she had grown her hair out a bit. It must've been down to her shoulder blades now. Beastboy laughed, and Raven couldn't hold back a grin.

"Sorry Rae." He laughed.

"What'd you do that for?" She feigned anger, but that damned grin kept showing up.

"Hey, at least I cushioned your fall. This popcorn is digging into my back!" He grinned as well.

It was then the two noticed the position they were in as a blush crept across both faces. The atmosphere began to change as their wide grins slowly faded. Raven found herself getting lost in pools of green, and Beastboy found the same happening to him only in violet. He was quick to notice she was slowly leaning toward him, and he found himself doing the same toward her. There was a mysterious magnetic pull, pulling them closer… and closer…Before anything else, their lips met spreading a strange feeling through both of them. It felt good.

Beastboy wouldn't have, in a million years, guessed that he and Raven would be kissing in a field of popcorn. It was _very_ different from their usual playful banter, but he knew he certainly wasn't going to complain though as he slowly wound his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Raven was thinking the same thing as she tangled her fingers in his forest hair. Of course, she knew she couldn't lie; she liked it. A lot.

They were abruptly startled apart as a loud alarm sounded. Quickly standing up they straightened their clothes, ignoring the tingly feeling in their lips.

"Trouble?" Beastboy asked confusedly. Raven shook her head, a sudden horrified look on her face. Confused, the green teen turned to see what she was looking at, but as soon as he did the same horrified look covered his face.

The pot of forgotten marshmallow mixture Beastboy had been stirring before was now full of bright dancing flames. The alarm, therefore, must've been the fire alarm. Beastboy wordlessly turned into a cheetah, running to get the fire extinguisher. Raven in the meantime used her powers to turn off the burner and the fire alarm. Beastboy rushed back in, the fire extinguisher on his back. He quickly shifted back, grabbing the red instrument off his back.

"Uhh, Raven! How do you use this thing?!" He asked, fumbling with it. He was obviously panicking, as all of them had been taught how to use the extinguisher encase of emergency. Raven, always a quick thinker, used her powers to put the lid over the pot. The flames died instantly. A few moments of silence passed before Beastboy decided to speak, "That works."

"Well, this didn't go as planned." Raven said. Beastboy put the fire extinguisher down.

"What are we gonna do now?" Beastboy asked.

"Well first, let's do this." With a flick of her wrist, the popcorn carpeting the floor was levitated into the trash and the pot was washed out in the sink.

"Okay, now what?" Beastboy asked. Raven shrugged.

"Well, do you know of anywhere that has popcorn balls?" Raven asked.

"I was, um… talking about.. Us." He said in almost a whisper. Raven blushed. His words made the awkwardness of their make out session hit full force.

"Well, what do you think we should do?" She asked, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice, but failing miserably. Beastboy offered a small smile, glad he wasn't the only one nervous.

"Can I make you a deal?" He asked.

"Uh, I don't--"

"Just hear me out." He interrupted. "I'll make the popcorn balls for you and we'll tell the others you made them… If you go out with me tonight." Raven's blush remained as a shy, nervous smile spread across her face, and Beastboy was once again surprised by his boldness.

"I'd like that." She said. Beastboy flashed her his signature smile, hiding the fact he was surprised she'd said yes, as was she.

"So it's a deal?" He asked; just to be sure. Raven nodded, and Beastboy eagerly got to making the popcorn treats.

AN HOUR LATER

"Man, these popcorn balls are good!" Cyborg exclaimed, taking a huge bite. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg had just gotten back from the mall, where they had been the whole time apparently wanting to be out of the tower while Raven made something. They were surprised that the tower was in one piece when they returned, but they were more surprised that Raven had made something edible. Beastboy kept his mouth shut about making them, not wanting to lose his date with the dark girl.

Now the five sat around the table, a popcorn ball in each titan's hand, enjoying what 'Raven' had made. However, the three that had been missing seemed to notice the shape shifter and empath were acting… odd.

"Please friends, you are okay?" Starfire asked after swallowing. Raven and Beastboy glanced at each other. Raven blushed and looked at the table, and Beastboy did the same except with pursed lips, trying to hide a smile. This caught the attention of the remaining three titans.

"Oooh, I think they did somethin' while we were gone!" Cyborg teased, seeing their brief exchange. Their blushes darkened.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Beastboy stuttered nervously, deciding to play dumb. It didn't help as Starfire flew out of her seat to pull them into an embrace.

"Oh, glorious! You have developed 'the feelings'! Did you do the going out? Engage in the lip contact? Perform the act of mati--"

"Whoa whoa whoa Starfire! We did _not_ 'mate'!" Beastboy yelped out quickly, now beat red along with Raven.

"But you _did _do something." Cyborg said. By now everyone was done their ball of popcorn.

"No! What gave you that idea?!" Beastboy said, a bead of sweat on his forehead; this was not going well.

"Cuz you only said you didn't have sex." Cyborg said. Beastboy looked ready to say something else, but Raven put her hand over his, silencing him. This action caught everyone's attention. Even more so when Beastboy intertwined his green hand with her pale one.

"We might as well tell them. Their going to find out eventually." She said to him calmly, then more to the team than him she added, "Their too nosy for their own good." Beastboy nodded in agreement, standing up and pulling Raven up with him, considering he was holding her hand.

"Me and Raven--"

"Raven and I." Raven corrected. Beastboy looked at her.

"I knew that." Raven smirked. "Anyway, _Raven and I_ are going out on a date tonight." Beastboy announced boldly, releasing her hand to wrap his arm around her shoulder and pull her into a sideways hug. Raven blushed, not quite used to the hand-holding and hugging yet. Cyborg punched the air.

"Booyah! Rob, pay up!" The tin man grinned. Robin grumbled, handing Cyborg a twenty. Starfire hugged them again, cutting off their air supply until she released them and started to fly around happily. Beastboy turned to Raven.

"Well, they took it better than I thought." Raven said. Beastboy laughed.

"So, you still up for tonight?" He asked her. She gave a crooked grin, something he'd never seen her do before, and nodded, looking away shyly.

"Yo! What's the fire extinguisher doing here!"

Oops.

**THE END**

**I personally think they are OOC and I don't really like it, but whatev.**


End file.
